Make a Wish, Dean!
by Ethos
Summary: A look at Dean's birthday wishes over the years. One-shot


Disclaimer: Once again, don't own anything.

Author's Note: Really random idea that I just had to put down on paper. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

--January 24, 1983--

"Make a wish, Dean!" his mother called out, setting the colorful cake on the table.

Around him everyone was grinning, well... except for Sammy, but Mommy said he was asleep. Daddy was getting ready to shoot a picture with his camera.

That's right! He was supposed to make a wish before he blew out the candles! Mommy said that if he didn't tell anyone about it, his wish would come true. Hmmm... this was an important decision. What should he wish for? It had to be something really good. A chance like this only came around once a year...

Scruntching his face up as he thought, a wide grin broke out on his face. All the big boys in town were going to see some movie called Star Wars, and there were some really cool action figures in the supermarket. Closing his eyes, he blew as hard as he could, spraying the cake and making most of the candles go out.

--January 24, 1985--

"Make a wish, Dean!" Uncle Bobby advised with a sneaky wink. Sammy stopped playing with the leftover bites of dinner on his plate and started grinning real big. Daddy was off working again. He was doing that a lot lately.

Well, he was getting pretty good at this whole wishing thing. Yesterday he'd sat down and decided that he was going to wish for a Hot Wheels car. It was going to be a pretty one with racing stripes. He closed his eyes and thought about it real hard. It had worked last year, and the year before that, so he was sure to get it. He still had the Jedi Knight Lego set that Mommy had given him to prove it. But Mommy wasn't here this year. She hadn't been there last year either.

You know... it would be nice if she could come to his birthday. Maybe he could wait for the Hot Wheels car. Closing his eyes, he blew hard and all the candles went out this time.

--January 24, 1993--

"Make a wish, Dean!" Sam yelled.

Dean couldn't help but smirk at the cake his kid brother had set in front of him; lop-sided, badly decorated, with gigantic puddles of wax where the candles had been burning too long. He was half afraid that it would come to life and attack him, and he was more than a little worried about letting either of them eat it. Still, Sammy had put in a lot of time to make this for him.

This time he didn't even have to look around a table before blowing the candles out. It was sitting on a box between the two full-sized beds in the hotel room. It was just him and Sam in the room. Dad was out on another hunt, Bobby was a hundred miles away.

Well, might as well get on with it. What was he going to wish for this time? He briefly thought about wishing for pasta and garlic bread, but quickly put it aside. Well, there was that AC/DC casett he was trying to get a hold of; The Razor's Edge. That would be pretty freakin' cool. Still, he would be able to listen to Dad's copy if he'd come home once in a while... He was gone way too much these days and, while he loved Sammy to death, it was hard to watch out for both of them on his own.

That was it. That's what he'd do. Closing his eyes, he blew out the candles.

--January 24, 2004--

"Make a wish, Dean," he whispered to himself.

He'd walked into the donut shop, trying to grab something to munch on before he went to look for some girl who'd pulled a darn Emily Rose. He didn't much like killing bad guys on an empty stomach. After picking out a chocolate glazed donut with sprinkles on top, he'd handed the cashier his bogus credit card, and started to walk out, pastry in hand.

"It's seven thrity-nine, January twenty-fourth. Sports scores are coming up next," called the TV in the corner. Dean had paused and looked at it in surprise before heading out and getting into his baby.

Now he was sitting there, looking at the calorie-coated munchy, and telling himself to make a wish. What would it be this year? Mom? Dad? Sammy? Why bother? Mom was dead, and she wasn't coming back. Sammy was off living the sweet life at college. Dad... he sighed... gone as usual. Had been for a week now.

"I wish..." he began, quietly, to himself. "I wish there would be a cute chick at the bar I hit tonight." Then he pretended to blow out a candle that wasn't there.


End file.
